


Just Put (Me) to Work

by rataplani



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: (I view it as a number of Big Daddies rather than one because travel logistics), (mentioned) - Freeform, BioShock: Minerva's Den, Canon Dialogue, Gen, I may have read way too much into a plot-light dlc oops, Protector Trials Alpha Series don't get names and this makes me sad, Protector Trials DLC, Tenenbaum doesn't come off great here but hey she has priorities, because that's how i roll, if Delta can be functional and Sigma recover entirely, slight inspiration from some deleted audio, someone get the big daddies some therapy, then what about the other non-bonded Alpha Series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rataplani/pseuds/rataplani
Summary: "ADAM: It is my sin… and Rapture's curse. ADAM twists the gene, the body, the mind. In hands of Sofia Lamb, it twists even the soul. Together, we will take back Rapture from Lamb, drop by drop, until perhaps, one day, the curse of ADAM is finally broken."A tribute to the nameless protagonists of the Protector Trials.





	Just Put (Me) to Work

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely connected with my Delta WIP, and that ever-unfinished meta about ADAM slugs' hive mind I've got on the backburner.

There were many created, now too few. Fast asleep and incomplete – left to rot.

The Doctor wakes them one by one, with orders all the same. Explains little, but explains nevertheless. A strange feeling, to be informed. To be given the slightest hint of humanity.

_“ADAM is the key to all of Lamb's scheming.” _The Doctor states._ “Please, protect this Little One in her work against the Rapture Family.”_

They are tasked as they were made, as it should be.

* * *

Locked in the Adonis Baths, One thinks, but wasn’t **(I)** part of the Family? What happened to –

_“Do not tire! Your task here, it is almost done!”_

The Alpha Series falls into line and falls in turn.

* * *

Within the market, One has slept and is still sleeping, though his hands now hold cyclone and spear with ease. A chunk of cement clips his arm to no response but the Doctor’s words.

_“Your Little Sister's work is nearly done! Please, do not give up now!”_

The Alpha Series lifts his **(his?)** charge to safety, and falls truly -irreversibly- asleep.

* * *

Cornered in the Spiders’ Church, One thinks, get **(me)** out, this hurts this hurts **(my)** leg –

_“So close you are to victory! Please, you must carry on!”_

The Alpha Series tries and fails. Another takes up the work.

* * *

Alone and legion, the nameless across Rapture rise to her call. Dregs of Ryan’s city, there may be as few as a dozen or as many as a hundred. Only the Doctor can tell, releasing them to their task from her distant controls.

They battle their fallen brothers, those bonded and broken. Each is screaming for the loss of his child. There is no mercy to be had; only a swift death. They feel no kinship with the grieving fathers: madness and deterioration cannot claim what was never there. Theirs is a different curse.

They die under splicer after splicer after splicer and none of them are ever called Father. Not in the way that matters, with blood bonded and mind linked. No true Name, no true Sister. They are alone.

* * *

Drop by drop the precious chemical is stolen away by the Sisters. Their war of attrition nears its end.

The Last of the nameless does not know it, as he stands among the cell blocks and the dead. The child he would have died for has been helped into her hidey-hole with careful hands. She smiled before the shadows took her. His radio is silent for only a moment.

Then, the Doctor’s final speech:

_“Through your vigilance, we have dealt a crippling blow to Lamb's operation. The ADAM you keep from her splicers' hands will never be returned. The fight continues, but by your efforts, we have set in motion Lamb's downfall, and the end of ADAM's curse once and for all. I thank you…and my Little Ones thank you. For everything.”_

Nothing follows but static and a distant splicer’s screams. The Last sits; he leans against the wall and faces the distant sky. Still as an angel, the Last stays put for a very long time. One day, this will end. He will patrol, ‘he’ will end. In this moment, with no task or call: peace.

One thinks, **(I)** am no-one, and it is true.

* * *

The First is awakened from his slumber, blank of mind and blank of purpose. His helmet radio connects with a crackle, and a man’s voice becomes clear. Something about the the sound is wrong, but the knowledge to put it into words slips away and underneath his waking thoughts.

"I hope you slept well. Please come at once to Minerva’s Den; your assistance is needed, Subject Sigma."


End file.
